


under my skin (i'd ask you to stay)

by ApprenticeofDoyle



Series: doc and dayman [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Coda, First Time, Frottage, Implied Past Non-Con, M/M, basically a super fluffy PWP, but with necessary intimacy talk, implied demisexual!Charlie, or rather a spicy behind-the-scenes, some love for chubby!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeofDoyle/pseuds/ApprenticeofDoyle
Summary: "Gorgeous,” he whispers, and Charlie’s smile fades. His eyes go big and wide as they do when Charlie’s surprised, in an expression so youthful and sweet that it fills him with a near violent fondness. He’s never met someone who could look as utterly guileless as Charlie can, and months into their friendship, he’s still yet to mount any sort of immunity to the man. He’s not sure he’ll ever manage, or even if he wants to./      /      /Or: what happened in the bedroom in the finale of 'charlie gets brainwashed'.





	under my skin (i'd ask you to stay)

**Author's Note:**

> wow, another installment for doc and dayman already? ik, wtf! i really wanted to put this scene into the end of the cgb but just couldn't fit it in organically, so here it is as a vaguely smutty, fluffy one-shot haha 
> 
> This is in Doc's POV, bc I wanted to give it a whirl, so that means this fic is going to refer to Doc by the name i gave him in "doctor, doctor", bonus points if anyone can fucking remember it asdfgwj;lkh
> 
> hope you enjoy it, my dudes

**under my skin (i'd ask you to stay)**

 

Charlie is already on top of him kissing him blind before Calvin even thinks about whether or not this is a wise decision.

The idea of stopping this and whatever wonderful thing Charlie’s currently doing with his hands-- curling in his hair, _yes, brilliant_ , digging up his shirt to slide up his abdomen, _equally_ brilliant-- is not one he likes. Every cell in his entire body is lit up with yearning for this, and not only has it been ages since he’s even been touched intimately by another, this is _Charlie_ doing the touching. It’s Charlie’s dark gristle scraping his cheeks, Charlie’s ludicrously skilled mouth on his, Charlie’s calloused fingers drawing gooseflesh across his skin in the dark. Charlie, the ridiculous, sweet, starry-eyed janitor that he’s been pining for months over like a lovelorn teenager.

 _Oh, by all means, let’s stop this,_ he thinks, _like it isn’t exactly what you’ve been dreaming about for months._ The last of his hesitance evaporates as Charlie’s hand roams up his chest beneath his jumper and finds one of his nipples. He can’t help the sharp inhale he makes at the feeling of Charlie’s rough thumb against the sensitive skin, and Charlie, ever observant, pauses at the sound of it and leans back. Watching curiously, Charlie repeats the motion, and when Calvin’s hips snap up against Charlie’s weight, he smirks like a devil. _Oh, smart boy,_ Calvin thinks, dazed with both parts lust and affection. He’d never imagined-- well, _expected,_ he imagined plenty _\--_ just how competent Charlie would be in bed, and suffice to say, it’s an absolute turn-on. God, it’s been ages, and he hopes against hope he’ll last long enough, especially with Charlie smirking at him like _that_ the whole bloody time.

He sits up to snag Charlie’s mouth with his own and his hands move from where they’ve been clutching Charlie’s back to pull at the man’s jumper. Within moments, it disappears into the dark of his bedroom, and Charlie repays the favor by divesting Calvin of his own. Calvin takes a moment for himself to just enjoy the sight of Charlie shirtless, hands roaming across his hairy chest and delightfully soft stomach. Charlie giggles as Calvin’s fingers splay across the ticklish give of skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

 _Lovely,_ he thinks, _absolutely..._

“Gorgeous,” he whispers, and Charlie’s smile fades. His eyes go big and wide as they do when Charlie’s surprised, in an expression so youthful and sweet that it fills him with a near violent fondness. He’s never met someone who could look as utterly guileless as Charlie can, and months into their friendship, he’s still yet to mount any sort of immunity to the man. He’s not sure he’ll ever manage, or even if he wants to.

“You- me?” Charlie says. His voice cracks. Calvin adores that quality in Charlie’s voice, how it will snap and skyrocket and go hoarse in the shifting tide of his emotions. At this moment, it betrays an uncertainty that tugs at Calvin’s heartstrings.

“Yes,” he says, pressing a kiss on the top of Charlie’s freckled shoulder. “Absolutely. Gorgeous. Lovely.”

“Lovely?” Charlie echoes, quieter than Calvin’s ever heard him. He misses Charlie’s expression, busy tasting Charlie’s collarbone. “...Like how a girl is lovely?”

“Like how anyone beautiful is lovely,” he says simply, carding a hand up through Charlie’s soft hair.

“...Beautiful?”

Calvin stills at the wobbly sound of Charlie’s voice. He pulls back to take a closer look at Charlie’s face, only to find his eyes shiny with tears.

“Charlie?” He lifts a hand to the man’s cheek, concerned. He knows Charlie is wont to cry when emotional, more than any person he’s ever met, but the look on his face is horribly, painfully vulnerable. “What’s wrong, darling? Are you alright?”

“You think I’m those things?” Charlie whispers. “For real?”

Calvin's worry dissolves, replaced by an ocean of tenderness. _Oh, if only he knew._ He skims a feather-light kiss across Charlie’s lips, smiling.

“Anyone with eyes can see how handsome you are,” he says. “I’ve thought as much from the first moment I saw you. Since that first dinner we had at Amici’s, since that evening skating in the ice-rink. Right now, you’re as gorgeous as you’ve ever been to me. Well, maybe just a bit more, perhaps,” he says, drifting a hand down Charlie’s naked back with a huff of amusement.

“But I’m...you know...”

“Attractive?” Calvin offers, feeling cheeky. “Charming?” Charlie makes a 'pfft' noise and blushes, shaking his head, and Calvin continues, “Sweet? Fetching?”

“I was gonna say a little...big. In the stomach,” Charlie says. His hand moves anxiously to his midsection, as though to hide it from Calvin's eyes. “I don’t look like I work out, or whatever. I try to keep up with Mac but recently he just sort of started eating a lot and Dennis just- never fucking eats at all and-”

“Do you care that I’m not some sculpted beefcake?” Calvin asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“What? No!” Charlie blurts. He pauses to give Calvin a frankly gratifying once-over, green eyes a little glazed. “You look, uh. Really good.”

Fighting his own flush of pleasure at the compliment, Calvin feels his lips curve into a smile. “As do you. I'll have you know I quite like where you’re soft,” he says, grabbing the hand Charlie has covering his love handle and pressing the warm palm of it against his mouth. Charlie watches him, eyes wide. “Alongside the places where you are not. I find your arms, in particular, quite...inspirational.”

Charlie snickers and flexes. “Charlie work, dude.” He drops his arm and leans forward, a smile smoother than it had any right to be stretching across his face.

“I think you’re super hot, Doc,” he says.

Calvin’s heart thuds hard in his chest, like a knocker against a heavy door.

“I-” He swallows hard. “You, as well. Too. Quite fit.” _Oh, well done, Emory, suave as ever._

He hadn’t anticipated Charlie to be so damn _confident_ when he set his heart to it, damn it all. He hardly has the constitution to handle Charlie as he is, never mind in a sultry mood. _He’s going to be the death of me._

“Fit?"Charlie asks, deaf to the pounding of Calvin’s pulse.

Calvin’s cheeks blaze. “In England, it means...well, it means something like...sexy.”

Charlie’s jaw swings open. “It _does?_ ” he asks, voice pitchy with amazement. “You think I’m _sexy?"_

“I- well, of course I do,” Calvin stammers, barely managing the words. “I mean, I-”

“You think I’m _sexy,_ ” Charlie repeats, thrilled. He straightens up to bend over Calvin, pressing his chest against him until Calvin’s lying back flat on the bed, Charlie’s arms boxed on both sides of his head. He can’t help but stare at the grin on Charlie’s face, or ignore the heat flaring in his gut at the feeling of Charlie’s bare skin on his.

“Yes,” he breathes, mouth dry. He swallows hard, and Charlie’s grin turns into what he could only describe as _filthy,_ teeth flashing, eyes dark and fixed on his. Calvin represses a shiver, and in that split moment thinks he might be so aroused he could actually die _._

“ _Awesome,_ ” Charlie says, as only Charlie can, but before Calvin can even laugh, Charlie’s kissing him again, gifted tongue sliding alongside his and one of his hands moving downwards. With more grace than he thought himself capable, Calvin kicks off his dress shoes and hooks a leg around the back of Charlie’s thigh to tug him down and closer, Charlie’s weight a strip of heat setting his blood back to boil.

His entire focus sharpens as he feels Charlie’s hand find the button of his trousers, thumbing it open. Calvin’s stomach goes into freefall, shivers breaking across his entire body, and Charlie drags down the zipper slow enough that he can feel the release of each and every groove.

“God, _Charlie,"_  he says, voice thick, and yanks the man down by the neck for a searing kiss. Charlie’s teeth catch his lower lip, just a hint of sharp heat that hurtles all the way down his spine, and Calvin takes two handfuls of Charlie’s ample denim arse and squeezes hard. Charlie lets out an adorable grunt of surprise into Calvin’s smiling mouth, and Calvin reaches to palm a hand against the hard tent in Charlie’s jeans. He drags his fingers up and down once over the rough fabric, teasing the seam of the man’s zipper, and Charlie _whines._ Calvin drinks in the sound, fingers working open the jeans achingly slow, and Charlie’s breathing turns to pants against Calvin’s neck.

“Fuck, fuck,” he whimpers. “Fuck, Doc, fuck.”

Calvin’s fingers start to work at the waist of Charlie’s jeans, and Charlie bucks into his hand, but almost as soon as he does, Charlie is leaning back. Calvin blinks up at him in surprise, breath short.

“Ohhh fuck,” Charlie says, voice ragged. “Uhhh. Fuck. Are we gonna- um-”

The uncertainty in Charlie’s voice slows the heat in Calvin’s blood. A thought occurs to him that it’s quite possible he’s being a bastard.

“Charlie,” he asks slowly. “You have- have you...had sex, before?”

“Of course I have!” Charlie squawks, far too loud and defensive for Calvin not to sit up on his elbows immediately. Christ’s sakes, he _is_ a bastard, how could he not have- absolutely unbelievable, and he’d been all about to-

“Charlie-”

“I totally have had sex before!” Charlie insists, voice snapping a few times in the attempt. “Just- not a lot! Only. Uh. Twice. But I’m not a fucking virgin, Jesus Christ.”

“Oh.” Calvin can’t help the breath of relief that escapes him. It wouldn’t have been a _problem,_ of course, but it would have completely altered his actions for the course of the night. He wasn’t going to just fumble in the dark if it were- if Charlie had never even-

Wait a moment, only _twice?_ Well. Snogging must be a natural talent, then.

“But I haven’t with...with a dude,” Charlie finishes uncertainly. “Not really.”

“Not really?” Calvin can’t help but ask.

There’s a beat, and a look crosses Charlie’s face that Calvin has never seen before. The levity saps away from his eyes, making him look older, and above him, Calvin can feel Charlie’s entire body tense.

“...Not that I liked very much,” Charlie says, looking away.

The sound of Charlie’s voice, reluctant and distant, steals every drop of heat in his body. Charlie’s words could mean anything at all, anything from an awkward secondary school encounter to a drunken mistake, but Charlie’s expression doesn’t say that, or anything close.

“I don’t really wanna talk about that though,” Charlie says, looking back to Calvin, who tries desperately to control his expression and the dread growing like moss in his gut.

“Alright,” Calvin says quietly. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Charlie nods, and the darkness on his face passes, wavering back into normal nerves. Calvin covertly sucks in a breath and slowly breathes out. “‘Kay, but...I. Um. I really like this. The kissing and the touching and stuff? I wanna keep doing it. I just- don’t know how to do what’s next.”

Calvin lifts an eyebrow. “And what do you think is next, Charlie?”

Charlie turns pink. “Uh. Butt stuff?”

He can’t help a chuckle. “Only if you want. We don’t have to, if you don’t feel comfortable, or aren’t ready quite yet. To be quite honest with you, I’m not sure I’m ready for that step, either.” Actually, he’s not even sure if he remembers where he put his lube. _God, it_ has _been ages._

“Yeah? You sure, man?” Charlie asks, and he nods. “Okay. Cool. But I still...” Charlie bites his lip. “I don’t wanna _stop._ ”

 _Adorable._ Smiling, Calvin reaches up to put a hand on Charlie’s jaw. “There’s more than one way to have sex, Charlie. If you like, we can see where it goes. All you need to do is pull away when you’re uncomfortable, tell me to stop, and we will. No matter what, I will be alright with it. Sex is only acceptable if both partners are informed and willing, do you understand?”

“I. Uh. Jeez, okay."  Turning his head into the palm on his face, Charlie huffs a breath, and Calvin feels the curve of Charlie's mouth grow in a slow smile. "I really lucked out, running into you after Mac knifed me, y’know? ...Nobody else is as nice as you, man, I mean, it's crazy.”

Calvin’s heart gives a pang. Only Charlie could say something so unbearably sweet with such abandon. “I think it’s me that is the lucky one,” Calvin says truthfully, and Charlie grins down at him.

“Can we get back to kissing now?” he asks, and Calvin tips back his head and laughs.

“Of course,” he says, and barely has the words out before Charlie’s snogging the life out of him. He’s so terribly _good_ at that, it’s almost unfair, but Calvin is far from complaining. He laughs some more as Charlie rolls away briefly to struggle to kick off his trainers, endearingly eager, only to moan as Charlie’s mouth finds his neck, nibbling and sucking gently as though trying to get a taste of him. The push and drag of Charlie’s jeans against Calvin’s unzipped fly is maddening, and soon he’s as hard as he was before.

Charlie takes notice, and one of those hands of his goes back to where it started, a knuckle dragging from the tip of his erect cock to the base. Calvin’s brain short-circuits. So hard he thinks he’s going to fall to pieces, he paws blindly at the waistband of Charlie’s jeans, tugging them down just below his arse and clearing the way for Charlie’s cock to strain freely against the dark cotton of his briefs. Charlie quickly helps him wriggle his own trousers down the same length, and too impatient to even drag down his own boxers, he lifts his hips to drag the length of himself against Charlie’s stiff cock.

“H-holy fuck,” Charlie chokes out, shuddering on top of him. The friction is- God, it’s unbearable and _perfect,_ he needs more of it, and he does it again, rocking up and down, the slide of fabric almost inaudible through the sound of Charlie’s strangled gasp.

“ _God,”_ Calvin hisses, “God, that-” Finding a rhythm, they start rutting against each other with increasing desperation, fingers digging into each other’s skin. God, Christ, _that’s it, exactly that-_ Calvin fights the orgasm the whole way, dragging himself out as much as he can. The feeling of Charlie’s cock against his, rock hard through thin cotton, is- it’s- he can’t get enough of it, he can’t, it’s damp and just a hair too rough and _exactly_ right, _fucking hell-_

He comes so hard he sees white, hips spasming, and he feels Charlie come with a shout right after him. He clutches Charlie close, riding it out pressed against his heaving chest, his entire body shaking. Charlie slumps on top of him, cock twitching in his wet briefs, and pants for breath.

“Holy shit, dude,” he says. “Holy shit.”

Calvin’s too spent to speak, and he just lies there, blood still leaping in his veins. He can feel Charlie’s heartbeat through the skin of his chest, and it’s racing just like his. He pushes weakly at Charlie’s weight until Charlie slides off of him, only to turn and drag him close, arms wrapping around him loosely.

“I- I haven’t done that since I was a teenager,” he says, and giggles work their way out of his mouth unbidden. He doesn't really care, he always does get goosey after a good orgasm.

Charlie gives him a dopey grin, reciprocating the cuddle with an arm tightening around Calvin’s hips. “Yeah? You must have been an awesome lay as a teenager, dude.”

Calvin giggles even harder, so much it makes him shake. “Oh, god, no, no, I was a bloody mess. Stuttered like a toddler and couldn’t last to save my life. Awkward and embarrassing for everyone involved, I assure you.”

“Oh, whatever, man. I bet you got all the hot guys. You’re so handsome and nice and smart, I bet you were like, drowning in dicks, dude.”

Calvin bursts out laughing, curling in on himself, and Charlie collapses into snickers. “Oh, God. No, no. Heaven’s sakes, Charlie.” When he can breathe again, he smiles and leans into kiss Charlie gently. “I appreciate the compliment, though. You know, for a man whose only had sex twice, you certainly are a dab hand at kissing.”

Charlie grins goofily. “Does that mean I’m good?”

“Mm. Very.”

“Awesome,” Charlie says, voice dreamy. There’s a moment where he just looks at Calvin, eyes soft and warm, before he bites his lip. “Hey, Doc?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ll still- we’ll still be friends in the morning, right?”

Calvin blinks, fatigue whistling out of his body. He shifts onto his side to face Charlie directly. “I- of _course,_ Charlie. Why wouldn’t we?”

Charlie shifts uncomfortably. “I dunno,” he mumbles. “Sometimes people don’t, y’know. Wanna hang out still, after havin’ sex. The gang never want to be around people they do it with after. But I...I don’t wanna do that with you. I- I don’t wanna not be friends anymore just ‘cuz we banged-”

“Charlie,” Calvin says, cutting him off before his ramble could devolve further. To let him continue with this perspective any longer is more than Calvin can take. “Let me make my feelings completely clear.” Charlie stares at him, and Calvin lifts a hand to cup his face, unable at this point to simply _not_ touch him now that he has been granted the chance. “I have feelings for you, Charlie. I am attracted to you. My...affection has not waned because of what just happened between us, rather, it is stronger than before. The _last_ thing I want is for you to go anywhere. I...”

Calvin swallows and sucks in a low breath. “I want to continue seeing you,” he says. “I want to keep our Saturday nights, and our weekday dinners. I want you to stay and help me make breakfast in the morning. I want you to come back later this week, so that I can take you to the library and show you the sections we haven’t gotten to yet. But I also want this.” His thumb traces the edge of Charlie’s bottom lip. “I want to _date_ you. I want your friendship, yes, but I also want _you._ ”

Charlie stares at him. “Oh,” he says. “You...you wanna-” Charlie’s voice cleaves in two, and reassembles two octaves higher. “You want me to be your _boyfriend?_ ”

Nerves quivering, Calvin nods. “Yes,” he says. “Very much. If- If that is amenable to you.”

There’s a silence where Charlie just looks at him, eyes huge in the dark, saying nothing. It’s horrible, truthfully, because Calvin has never felt so vulnerable in his life. But he has also never felt so drawn to someone before, and so unwilling to wait or let Charlie slip through his fingers. He doesn’t know what he’ll do, if Charlie doesn’t want him. The thought paralyzes him to his core. He’s become so attached, so fast. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if-

“Amenable means when something sounds good, right?”

Calvin pulls himself from his downward spiral to meet Charlie in the eyes. “Yes. Yes, that is what it means.”

“Then yeah.” Charlie sucks in a shivery breath, and Calvin’s heart stutters and takes flight. “I’m like, totally amenable, dude. I- I wanna date the shit out of you, Doc.”

Calvin closes his eyes and smiles, wide enough his cheeks ache. He is so choked with happiness he fears it might spill out of him, pour out of his eyes and ears. Instead of leaking, however, he laughs once, softly, tipping right into Charlie’s shoulder and planting a kiss on it.

“Does this mean I get to tell the guys you’re my boyfriend?” Charlie asks in his ear, his scruff tickling the side of Calvin’s face.

“Yes. And anyone else you like, should you care to inform them.”

“Sweet, dude,” Charlie hums sleepily. “I hope they believe me, man, I’ve never had a...I’ve never really dated anyone before. They’ll probably think I’m full of shit.”

“Is that so?” Calvin asks. A mischievous little flicker of heat flares at the base of Calvin’s spine, and he turns his head up, lips curling at the edges. “I suppose we’ll just have to give them proof, won’t we?”

Charlie blinks. “How would we do that?”

Calvin smiles.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the proof is the hickey dennis spots in the finale. doc's got a little possessive streak in him lol
> 
> so, no matter how silly this show is, i couldn't in good conscience write Charlie in a sexual relationship without considering his background and personal trauma, and because of that, i didn't feel comfortable writing anything more intense that this between doc and charlie this early in their relationship-- not only because i hc charlie as demi, but because i think this step alone is significant and impactful enough without them rushing through acts of physical intimacy (i'm not an expert at smut by any means haha but i'm hoping this was decent, i'll probably go back and edit the shit out of this but rn i'm too tired lmao).
> 
> the sack of garbage known as Uncle Jack will be dealt with appropriately in due time. 
> 
> i plan on continuing this installment further-- i have so many plans for these two, it's embarrassing-- so, if there's anything u guys wanna read, feel free to hmu in the comments or @apprenticeofdoyle on tumblr. 
> 
> tysm for reading!


End file.
